¿Pesadilla o realidad?
by Nami Swaan
Summary: Cuando abrió los ojos el mundo tal y como lo conocía antes había desaparecido. Era imposible, si hacía apenas 5 minutos se encontraba a punto de ver una película, ¿por qué todo estaba tan cambiado? ¿Por qué ese hombre me perseguía? ¿Por qué no tenía rostro? ¿Acaso ese hombre no era humano? ¿Qué quería de mi?


**Slender Man**

Había quedado con Mario en el cine para ver juntos _Entity_ una película recién estrenada basada en _Slender_, el protagonista de una leyenda, de la cual se han sacado varios juegos online para ordenador, muy famosos entre los jóvenes. A decir verdad, ella no sabía nada más acerca de aquel misterioso personaje y su leyenda; no creía en este tipo de historias, ni mucho menos en que tal personaje existiera de verdad.

Era una chica dura que no solía asustarse por nada ni nadie, por lo que pocas películas de miedo conseguían asustarla. Principalmente estaba aquí por Mario, su novio, que tras varios intentos acabó convenciéndola para que viniera y lo acompañara.

Cuando llegó a la puerta exterior del cine, él ya se encontraba esperándola con las entradas en la mano. Faltaban 10 minutos para que la película comenzara, así que decidieron comprar dos refrescos pequeños.

Entraron en la correspondiente sala y allí estuvieron hablando y bromeando hasta que la película comenzó. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, comenzaba a sentirse cansada, le pesaban los párpados, y antes de darse cuenta, acabó sumida en un gran sueño.

.-.

Lentamente levantó sus párpados, para luego bajarlos, y así repetidamente un par de veces más, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasez de luz que había.

Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y no había nadie en su interior. Desconcertada, se levantó de su asiento, todo estaba muy oscuro, no podía distinguir nada.

Se fijó en la butaca que anteriormente el chico había ocupado y pudo visualizar, con gran esfuerzo, un pequeño objeto en ésta; cuidadosamente lo cogió con sus manos, apretó un pequeño botón, y una luz emergió de él.

¿Qué hacia una linterna en un lugar como aquel? Giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, hasta quedar de frente a la pantalla de cine. La gran mayoría de las butacas estaban rajadas y tiradas por el suelo, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que algunas zonas de la superficie, pero lo que más escalofríos le dio fue la blanca y amplia pantalla, donde se podía distinguir en grandes letras rojas: _Help me!; _'Ayúdame' en inglés.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero estaba muy asustada. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Cómo había acabado la sala de tal forma? ¿Y esas letras, qué querían decir? ¿Por qué pedían ayuda? ¿Quién había sido el causante de todo aquel desorden? ¿Y qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué a ella la había dejado sola y no la había matado? Un fuerte sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran… ¿los latidos de un corazón? ¿Pero cómo era posible? Se suponía que aquí no había nadie. Instintivamente dio media vuelta, y dirigió su linterna a una pequeña ventana, desde la cual se proyectaban todas las películas y se manejaba el sonido.

Forzó sus ojos un poco más, y allí lo vio. Seguro que era el causante de todo esto, ¿pero qué pretendía con todo esto? Cada vez estaba más asustada. Dirigió su mirada a su cabeza, pero lo que encontró no hizo más que extasiarla. ¿Dónde estaban sus ojos? ¿Y su nariz, boca, pelo y orejas? Aquella persona no tenía rostro, entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ver? Y para colmo, aquel sonido no hacia más que agobiarla.

Siguió mirando a su cabeza unos segundos más, en busca de una explicación, cuando de repente su vista se volvió borrosa, le fallaba su cuerpo, su cerebro… Se sentía débil… Y aquel ser era el responsable, estaba segura.

Sin dudarlo ni un minuto más, agarró la linterna fuertemente y apuntando para el frente, salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Alumbró el techo mientras corría, percatándose de que ciertas zonas no estaban cubiertas, mostrándole la belleza del oscuro cielo. De vez en cuando alumbraba algunas paredes, en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero el resultado fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba. El largo pasillo y la gran sala principal no estaban en mejor estado. Horrorizada por todo aquello que la rodeaba, volvió la vista al frente y continuó corriendo hasta salir completamente del edificio.

Paró para recuperar el aliento unos segundos, mirando a su alrededor, al resto de restaurantes y cafeterías de la zona, la mayoría sin paredes, y las que todavía se mantenían en pie, grafiteadas con letras ilegibles para ella.

Continuó andando unos pasos hasta que encontró un pequeño restaurante más o menos en buen estado, y decidió entrar ahí a investigar.

El interior no era para nada lo que había esperado. En frente de la puerta principal había un gran agujero, que comunicaba con otro restaurante, que a su vez comunicaba con otro, y así dos veces más.

Las mesas y sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo, con trozos de pared también esparcidos por éste. Lo bueno era que allí ya no había sangre, aunque prefería no mirar mucho a los lados para ahorrarse disgustos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más cruzó el pequeño arco que había en la pared que comunicaba con lo que parecía ser un Mc Donald's. Miró a los lados antes de continuar avanzando y pudo vislumbrar en una de las sillas un papel pegado, lo alumbró con la linterna y leyó en voz alta: _No mires atrás._

Enfada, cogió el papel, lo arrugó y lo lanzó al interior de la cocina. Vislumbró una tenue de luz, y por instinto propio se tiró al suelo, consiguiendo llegar al otro restaurante, al mismo tiempo que se produjo una gran explosión. ¿Pero qué clase de broma era ésta? Enfadada, se levantó y alumbró al anterior recinto, y allí lo vio, de nuevo; era aquel tipo que no tenía cara. ¿La estaba siguiendo? ¿Cómo había la había alcanzado con tanta rapidez? ¿Qué clase de ser era? ¿Y por qué la cocina había explotado?

Horrorizada, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr mirando al suelo por todos los restaurantes, hasta llegar al último. Volvió a girarse, esperando encontrarse con el hombre sin rostro, pero no lo halló. Aliviada, suspiró y abrió sigilosamente la puerta principal de aquel restaurante con las intenciones de abandonar aquel lugar.

Para salir de aquel lugar tan solo tenía que bajar las escaleras de aquel recinto que había al lado y unos metros más adelante se encontraría con el aparcamiento del centro comercial, y así podría salir, buscar ayuda y volver a casa.

Corriendo, bajó las escaleras alegremente, pero toda esperanza se esfumó al ver aquella gran muralla que no permitía la salida del lugar. ¿¡Pero qué demonios había pasado!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida para que el lugar acabara de tal manera!? Comenzaba a indignarse, cada vez sentía más odio en su interior. Odio, traición, soledad, miedo… Esas eran las emociones que habitaban en su interior.

Olvidando por completo al hombre que la seguía dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en busca de algún rincón en el que esconderse y allí morir de hambre sin ser asesinada por aquel extraño sujeto.

No… No podía rendirse todavía. Aun le quedaba una única esperanza, en la planta baja se encontraba el parking que tiene varias salidas, es de gran extensión, así que podría tener ventaja si intentara huir por allí. Solo faltaba que no hubiera tapado también esas salidas… Pero tenía que comprobarlo. Así que comenzó a andar en dirección al parking. Se fijó en el cielo… Sin estrellas ni la luna. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué haría si las pilas de la linterna dejaban de funcionar? Entonces sí que estaría completamente perdida; debía darse prisa y escapar de allí cuanto antes.

¡Ya estaba llegando a las escaleras mecánicas! Bajaba por ellas y estaría en el parking. Y entonces solamente le faltaba buscar una salida y huir.

Ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil como pensó… Pero olvidar a su enemigo fue el gran error que cometió. Iba a bajar por las escaleras cuando allí lo vio, al otro lado de éstas, en el piso de abajo, esperándola, mirándola fijamente.

De la impresión y el susto que se llevó, soltó la linterna, y esta se calló por las escaleras hasta toparse con los pies de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar aquel objeto, él no le quitaba la vista de encima. Y ella ya había aprendido, que si le miraba a la cara acabaría muerta.

Se maldijo a si misma y salió corriendo con la esperanza de poder bajar por las escaleras que habían a la izquierda del lugar, simplemente tenía que correr unos metros todo recto, girar a la derecha y después a otros pocos metros se encontraban las escaleras. Lástima fue que, cuando iba a girar a la derecha, allí lo encontró, de cerca, impidiéndole el paso. ¿Cómo podía anticiparse a sus movimientos? ¿Qué clase de poder tenía? ¿Y cómo había llegado ahí en cuestión de segundos? Sin pensárselo ni un momento giró a la izquierda y entró en la zona cubierta del centro comercial.

Dio gracias al señor al ver el lugar central iluminado, simplemente tenía que seguir recto por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran zona comercial céntrica. Y así fue; como todo lo demás, estaba hecho un desastre, con las tiendas destrozadas y todo lleno de sangre, pero no se quejaba. Con todo iluminado el miedo que proporcionaba no era el mismo.

Miró al piso de arriba, en busca del hombre que la seguía, pero, en su lugar, vislumbró algo que brillaba, fácilmente visible. Intrigada, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de arriba y se acercó al pilar en el que se encontraba aquel objeto.

Era una hoja, como la anterior, solo que aquí ponía: _No, no, no, no, no, no, no._ Arrancó el folio de la columna y lo volvió a leer. Instantáneamente las luces del sitio estallaron, sumiendo la zona en una gran oscuridad, y dejando caer una gran cantidad de efímeros cristales calientes por todo el lugar. ¿Pero qué había pasado? Al coger el papel las bombillas reventaron… ¿Y qué quería decir lo escrito en esa hoja? ¿Por qué decía repetidamente la palabra _no_? ¿Era otra vez obra de aquel tipo? Sigilosamente se levantó y se asomó por la barandilla en busca del asesino, pero no lo encontró. Por instinto, permaneció donde estaba, sin moverse, en busca de señales de que anduviera cerca, sentía su presencia cerca… Giró la mitad de su cuerpo unos centímetros y allí lo vio, a unos diez metros de ella, de pie, vigilándola.

Cada vez se sentía más y más indignada. Se levantó por completo y, dando las gracias a las luces de emergencia que se hallaban encendidas entró en una tienda de ropa del piso de arriba que se encontraba un tanto lejos de donde estaba antes.

Al entrar, vio otro papel, ¿pero cómo podían iluminarse unas simples hojas en la oscuridad y encima entender lo que dicen? Cogió el papel y lo leyó: _No puedes correr._ Instintivamente se giró en busca de alguna señal de su enemigo, y al no encontrarla, suspiró. Guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de abandonar latienda. Tenía dos opciones, girar a la izquierda y volver al lugar de antes, o girar a la derecha y salir al exterior de la zona cubierta; sin pensárselo dos veces escogió la última expectativa.

Pensando que el hombre estaría esperándola desde el lado por el que vino, sin mirar hacia ese lado giró a la derecha con intenciones de salir corriendo; pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo a apenas dos metros de la entrada de la tienda. Volvió a entrar otra vez en la tienda, intentando recuperarse del susto. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Debía darse prisa, o acabaría acorralada. Sin duda, lo que tenía que hacer era echar a correr en la dirección opuesta. Seguro que él habría aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse más a la entrada de la tienda. Así que solamente debía salir lo más lejos posible y ya.

Notó un apretón en su pie, llevaba ya tiempo notando algo que rozaba su pierna, pero pensando que era ropa no le había tomado importancia, pero esta vez le había hecho daño. Se giró un poco mirando al suelo y con la tenue luz que emitía una pequeña bombilla pudo distinguir el cuerpo de un hombre manchado de sangre, cuyo único brazo no paraba de apretar su pierna. Inmediatamente, asustada, chilló y salió corriendo, consiguiendo que aquel zombie o lo que fuera eso la soltara.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba asustada a más no poder. Tenía ganas de llorar, muchas… Ya no aguantaba más, le daba lo mismo lo que le pasara, quería morir. No quería seguir sintiéndose de tal forma.

Dejándose guiar por la oscuridad y su memoria, se dirigió a los aseos del primer piso, que se alejaban bastante de aquella tienda tan peculiar.

Una vez en el pasillo que le llevaba a aquellos lavabos entró en el aseo de las mujeres y cerró la puerta con candado tan rápido como pudo. Tras esto, se adentró rápidamente en uno de los pequeños baños que había al fondo y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Agitada, se subió al retrete sigilosamente intentando no hacer ruido levantando sus piernas para que no se le vieran por la ranura de la parte inferior de la puerta. Y allí se quedó esperando, asustada, con la esperanza de que esta gran pesadilla se acabara.

Sus pasos eran inaudibles para su oído, pero sabía que estaba cerca; notaba su presencia, y eso no hacia más que ponerla nerviosa, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría morir.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en Mario, su madre, su padre, su hermano pequeño, sus amigas y amigos y conocidos, recordando los buenos y los malos momentos que había vivido junto a todos ellos. Se despidió mentalmente de todas aquellas personas y abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, y allí lo vio, enfrente suyo, a solo unos escasos centímetros de ella. Ahogó un gran grito de terror y su vista se volvió negra; segundos después, en su mente apareció la cabeza de aquel ser tan extraño.

.-.

—Laura, Laura; ¿me oyes? Despierta, por favor —Suplicaba Mario zarandeando el cuerpo de su amada, preocupado y asustado.

Ella, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y él, aliviado, la abrazó fuertemente.

Laura, por su parte, estaba desconcertada y agitada. Pensaba que había muerto… ¿Había sido solo un sueño? Le costaba trabajo creerlo, todo le había parecido tan real…

En cuanto notó como el chico aflojaba el abrazo con intenciones de soltarla, ella dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y abrazó todavía más fuerte al chico, con lágrimas en sus delicados ojos.

—La película terminó hace unos 15 minutos. Parece ser que te quedaste dormida durante toda la película. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo temblabas cada vez más y más, hasta que, ahogaste un grito de horror tremendo y fue cuando despertaste. Me tenías muy preocupado —Le explicó Mario.

—Yo… Lo siento muchísimo. Pero no te preocupes, simplemente era una pesadilla —Sonrió ella intentando calmar al chico, y calmarse a sí misma.

—Oye… ¿Qué tienes aquí? —Preguntó el moreno desconcertado sacando un papel brillante del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Laura, para luego leerlo en voz alta— _No puedes correr._

En aquel instante, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Laura, asustada, miró a todos lados en busca de alguna señal del ser de sus sueños en vano. No encontró nada, pero, aun sin bajar la guardia, le cogió al chico el papel lo arrugó, convirtiéndolo en una bola de papel y lo tiró al fondo de la sala, sin mirar atrás. Cogió de la mano a Mario fuertemente y contestó:

—No es nada. Mi hermano y sus juegos extraños —Dijo ella sonriéndole, intentando ocultar su temor—. Por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar?

Mario, no del todo convencido, abandonó la sala junto con su novia dispuestos a ir a cenar a un restaurante.

Unos metros detrás, al fondo de la sala, un hombre miraba fijamente la puerta por la que la pareja había abandonado el lugar.

Piel blanca, muy alto y delgado vestido de traje negro. Unos brazos largos que le llagaban casi a sus pies resaltaban, aunque no tanto como su cabeza…

"_Él te mira sin ojos ø"_

El hombre sin rostro, una leyenda en la que pocos creen…

Él te perseguirá, te torturará, te atosigará, te inquietará, te atormentará, te angustiará, te corromperá hasta tu muerte. Nadie puede escapar de él, una vez que has entrado en el sueño, no descansarás hasta desear tu propia muerte. Su nombre es… Slender, el ser inmortal sin rostro. Tu peor pesadilla.

_FIN_


End file.
